sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Aayla Noor
Aayla Noor (6 BBY — ) is a female Twi'lek that grew up in the underworld. Now, as a member of Maffi / Zhao, she is an example of an opportunist. She will do anything that will bring credits to her, without moral barriers. Though she was a freelancer for a long time, it is not difficult for her to be loyal if she deems someone worthy of her devotion. Emotions won't interfere with business, business won't interfere with her freedom, however. Yet, business is a joy for her. Background Childhood (6BBY - 1ABY) Born on Ryloth, her father was a local smuggler while her mother gave her all the love and care that was to be given to a child. Thus, she was raised according to the way of their clan. Her full name in Ryl is Aaylan'oor. Unfortunately, the day it was discovered that her mother was a ryll addict – something completely unacceptable – they were cast out of their clan, to the suns. Her father did everything to arrange for his family to leave the planet; and so it happened. They were soon into a smuggler's freighter to unknown destination; not that it was important at that time. Yet, after some time travelling with short stops in planets here and there, her mother began to succumb to the effects of ryll addiction; she had no access to ryll at that time. She soon dropped into a coma and before proper medical attention could be offered to her, she passed away. Aayla was only seven years old. Early Adolescence (1ABY - 6ABY) The nurturing of Aayla passed to her father. He didn't give up and the kid was given all that she needed, though it was always difficult for him. No place to call home, but the ship where he worked at any given time. He did what he knew best: smuggling. And Aayla learned lots of that job. Of the dangers of the universe, the toughness and inhospitality faced quite regularly, the diversity of the people. But she was still very young. Always getting her hands on a new book to read, since holocrons were so difficult to acquire. Playing in the ship, yet learning to be responsible for her acts earlier than most people. One could say she was forced to grow up and mature faster than normal. Teen years (6ABY - 12ABY) Soon, Aayla began to help her father and learn of business. He didn't really want her to follow his steps but actually there was not some other way for her at that time. And she was still young, there was time to change. Her help was always welcome and sometimes even needed. Before she even knew it, she was well into the smuggling business and a matter for her father's friends to joke about, "the little she-muggler". She proved to be a talent in human relations, arranging business for her father with the best profit. She had realized how to manipulate people with words. Not long after, she asked her father to teach her how to use a blaster. Despite his initial objections, he finally succumbed to his beloved daughter's desire, he agreed to teach her. And she learned quickly. So, little before her adulthood, Aayla obtained her first blaster pistol. One would say, that 'enhanced' her manipulation skills. Adulthood (12ABY - 14ABY) She had visited most of the 'popular' planets of the galaxy, she had done lots of smuggling operations with her father, she was a woman. Aayla thought her life was great, contrary to her father who thought she should not go on with smuggling. But this situation would not continue any longer. For as fate had it, Aayla's father died during an exchange in Corellia. They were there for weapons smuggling, but apparently the Imperials were well-informed. They came in to arrest the smugglers and suddenly they found themselves being shot at. Within a couple of minutes, all of the smugglers, including Aayla's father were killed; she escaped narrowly herself. The young female Twi'lek was on a planet all alone, shocked by the death of the last person in the galaxy she had feelings for. She only had a blaster on her and no ship to leave, since the one she came with, had been confiscated. With the few credits she had on her, she took a shuttle, without even looking at the destination. The girl just wanted to leave. And she found herself on Tatooine, when she stepped out of the shuttle. The Next Stage She stepped on Tatooine with nothing on her mind. Yet, a couple of days later, having realized what has happened, she understood that she needed a way to continue her life. She had to make a living. Thus, she remembered about Draga, a Hutt lord her father and the others used to do smuggling for, sometimes. She learned about him and decided to go find him. And Draga took her to do some errands for him. However, Aayla was soon contacted by the Maffi agents and was asked to enter the organization. Without further thoughts, she accepted. She was officially a member of the underworld. Maffi It was not long before she acquired the rank of Soldier within the family. Perhaps it was her skills, her loyalty or luck. Perhaps nothing of them, but she managed to ascend the hierarchy. She began to gain respect and power inside the family, doing operations of all kinds: intel, smuggling, forgery, sabotage... negotiations. But that also gained her several enemies. The life of the Independant is a difficult one. Very recently, she has been made a Lieutenant of Maffi, though she prefers to keep that to herself and only a few people know of that fact. Noor, Aayla Noor, Aayla Noor, Aayla Noor, Aayla